


Death in blood

by Greenmusik



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Historical, Physiology, Poisoning, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По возвращении из гостей Папа почувствовал себя нехорошо и спустя несколько дней скончался в собственной резиденции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death in blood

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в летнюю ФБ для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2014

**В** ысокие окна были замкнуты ставнями, и комнату озаряло лишь неровное пламя факелов и свечей. Несмотря на явное богатство владельца, на стенах не было позолоты, а привычные глазу гобелены заменяли кропотливо выложенные мозаики и яркая роспись. Основным мотивом являлись дьявольски прекрасные нимфы и наяды, совращающие рыбаков, мореходов, а то и священников, осмелившихся слишком близко подойти к водоёму. Впрочем, что ещё мог пожелать Чезаре Борджа видеть в комнате, используемой по далёкому от священных традиций назначению?  
  
Вдоль стен, ничуть не стесняясь святых ликов и крестов на фресках, протянулись уставленные колбами и ретортами столы и стеллажи, полные баночек и бутылок с притираниями, мазями и микстурами. В центре комнаты возвышался огромный котёл, в котором при желании можно было сварить целую корову. Бронзовые львиные лапы треножника попирали натёртые до блеска мраморные плиты, на которых кровавым пятном лежала яркая кардинальская мантия. Рядом, абсолютно обнажённый, в позе, далёкой от гордости, над золотой вазой для фруктов блевал Чезаре Борджа. Нижняя рубаха его, пропитанная ядовитой испариной и сорванная с тела в порыве бессильной ярости, всё сильнее окрашивалась фиолетовым от брызг вина и рвотного настоя, щедро вливаемого кардиналом в собственную утробу. Звякнуло, и Чезаре прервался и выглянул за ширму, чтобы удостовериться, что это слуга вернул в комнату гадкую вазу и сам не остался внутри - видеть господина в подобном состоянии не должен никто.  
  
Шёл третий день после визита к Адриано де Корнето, и Чезаре заподозрил бы скорее, что отравился за обедом сегодня или заразился чем-то по пути домой, однако, как показывали изыскания Леонардо, существует много способов отложить действие яда. Да и чем иначе было объяснить покрывшую тело сыпь и безудержно-яркий свет, исходящий от лица улыбающейся наяды?  
  
В комнате стоял уже почти неразличимый для самого Чезаре кислый запах рвоты, приправленный тонкими винными нотками и сладким ароматом корня солодки. По щекам кардинала текли едкие слёзы, сквозь которые он всё хуже различал очертания окружающих предметов. Однако тем легче было разглядеть ему восхитительные картины царящего вокруг разврата. Почувствовав позыв облегчиться, он на четвереньках выполз из-за ширмы к двери и кое-как пристроил своё дрожащее тело на горшок. К сожалению, вместе с нижней частью живота напрягся и желудок, так что колени и пол под ними оказались залиты коричневой жидкостью, усеянной пятнами жёлтой пены. После особо сильного спазма Чезаре напряг глаза, выискивая в жидких брызгах собственной рвоты следы крови, и с облегчением вздохнул, не увидев красного. Но разум всё сильнее затуманивался, указывая на то, что яд струится по его венам, а значит, вида крови не избежать.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
На второй день жар усилился, и Папа уже не мог списать его ни на то, что перебрал за ужином вина, ни на ночную прохладу. Жар плавил кости, иссушал рот и глаза, размывал разум. Небольшое облегчение приносила мысль о том, что ранее часто подводивший хозяина мочевой пузырь теперь не стремится оконфузить его, скольким бы количеством жидкости он ни заливал возникшую в глотке пустыню.   
  
Пока тело его сгорало в лихорадке, разум бродил в лабиринтах преисподней. В горячке Папа призывал Бога, сыновей и бывшую любовницу. И они являлись ему, облачённые то в белое сияние, то в адское пламя. Родриго протягивал руки, чтобы коснуться призывно улыбающейся ему Ваноццы, и обжигался о солнечный огонь раскалённого гордыней Хуана. Он наблюдал замерзающего в снегах ледников Джоффре и купающегося в крови девственниц Чезаре.   
  
Бушующий в крови разъедающий жар болезни пробудил другое пламя — давно утихший жар чресл. Папа видел Джулию Фарнезе, вечно молодую и вечно прекрасную — такую, какой увидел её впервые. Она улыбалась ему с фресок, губы шевелились, она что-то шептала, звала к себе, манила длинными пальцами. Он неистово крестился, преклонял колени, закрывал глаза и вдыхал запах горящих свечей, но морок не рассеивался. Глаза распахивались, слова молитв не шли на ум, губы сковывало безмолвие. Тогда Джулия обретала плоть и кровь и сама спускалась к нему, мягко касаясь пола необутыми ступнями, задевала подолом одеяния. Она пахла медью и сладостью.  
  
Родриго тянулся к ней, обнимал колени и рыдал, пряча лицо в мягких складках. Джулия гладила его по голове, а потом сжимала волосы в кулак, заставляла запрокинуть голову и смотреть на неё. Джулии нравились его слёзы. Она наклонялась и медленно слизывала их, прежде чем с силой оттолкнуть Родриго. Он падал навзничь и был в силах только смотреть, как Джулия медленно раздевалась, ткань медленно стекала на каменные плиты, напоследок лаская безупречное тело, и мягко светилась кожа в полумраке.  
  
Джулия, прикрытая лишь рассыпанными кудрями, задирала его сорочку, точно не слыша, как рвется ткань, и садилась на него верхом, принимая в себя его плоть. Родриго не мог пошевелиться, и святые с фресок взирали на них. Джулия распалялась, двигалась все быстрее, сжимала ладонями маленькие груди и тяжело дышала. Она изгибалась, откидываясь назад, ее волосы светлели, и когда Родриго, изливаясь, видел Лукрецию вместо Джулии, она кусала припухшие губы и низко стонала, не отводя взгляда, высасывая вместе с соками тела последние душевные силы.  
  
Неустанно палящее солнце строго и отрешённо, будто Божье око, взирало на ослабевшего под действием болезни старика. Прежде чем впасть в беспамятство, Папа Александр Шестой так и не смог выбрать, что же послужило причиной: чума, прошедшая стороной девять лет назад, или растворённый в кардинальском вине неизвестный ему яд.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Чезаре называли кровавым кардиналом, и в дни болезни он полностью оправдал это звание. По ночам из дома слуги тайно выносили за стены замка и сжигали пропитавшиеся кровью лохани, а недалеко пасущиеся стада теряли по две здоровых коровы за день. Когда до Чезаре дошли слухи, варьирующиеся от его купания в бычьей крови до многочасового лежания внутри свежевспоротой скотины, он хрипло расхохотался и продолжал хохотать всё время, пока ведьма укладывала на его тело нарезанное ломтями сырое, ещё тёплое мясо и упругую скользкую печень.  
  
После того как мясо переставало сочиться, ведьма омывала тело кардинала освящённой серебряным распятием и его личным благословением горячей водой, вскрывала ему жилы на обеих руках и подносила кувшин смешанной с виноградным соком и вином бычьей крови. Чезаре судорожно пил, давился, нередко с проклятиями изрыгая только что выпитое обратно, но в одном быке было столько крови, что в ней действительно можно было искупаться целиком, и к тому моменту, как раны на руках запекались, ведьме удавалось влить в него полных две чаши.  
  
Прикормленный ещё в давние времена алхимик самолично дрожащими руками умащивал гноящиеся нарывы на кардинальском теле холодящим мятным бальзамом, от которого сильнее, чем мятой, пахло тем родом вина, что валит с ног после первого стакана. Заскорузлые от мазей, крови и гноя тряпки сжигали вместе с деревянными лоханями, из-за чего на исходе второго месяца болезни Чезаре в замке сильно уменьшились запасы постельного белья и нательной одежды, а каждую новую полосу ткани кардинал требовал при нём стирать в нескольких водах, опасаясь, что они могут быть пропитаны ядом.  
  
В дни, когда болезнь отступала, Чезаре принимал посетителей, рассылал гонцов с письмами и поручениями. Не веря ни в промысел Божий, ни в козни Сатаны, он всеми силами стремился сохранить за собой то влияние, что имел в христианском мире его отец. Весть о смерти Папы лишь подстегнула жажду Чезаре обладать властью над всей Италией, и он бредил идеей объединённой страны наяву и в горячке вновь и вновь накатывавших приступов болезни.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Кто-то сказал, что Папа Александр Шестой умер во сне, благословенный непониманием собственной смерти. Возможно, так и было. К сожалению, слуга, могущий поведать об этом, позже сознался, что находиться рядом с умирающим было не в силах человеческих, и потому он оставил его наедине с Богом. Другими словами, даже привычный к вони выносимого им горшка человек счёл клубившийся в папской спальне смрад излишне едким для своего горла, а изрыгаемые Его Преосвященством мольбы и проклятия — музыкой приближающегося адского полчища. В действительности же хватило недели, чтобы запах полностью выветрился из комнаты. Недели открытых окон и распахнутых дверей, недели снующих слуг с вёдрами ароматической воды и горящим фимиамом. К счастью, все ненужные предметы мебели и обихода были по настоянию докторов вынесены из спальни уже на второй день болезни Папы, так что сожжена была только залитая потом и испражнениями постель да напитавшиеся смрадом три стула.  
  
Пришедшие утром доктора нашли в кровати лишь остывшее за ночь и холодные утренние часы тело. О том, что тело принадлежит Родриго Борджа, помазанному как Папа Александр Шестой, им удалось узнать по нательному кресту да впившимся в распухшие пальцы перстням. Даже после смерти тело Папы источало едкий пот и смрадные газы, будто отказываясь верить в то, что жизнь ушла из него, так что пришлось прибегнуть к обычным при установлении смерти проверкам, и к запаху человеческих оправлений и болезни добавилась вонь палёной плоти.  
  
Отряженные для облачения умершего Папы для погребальной церемонии довольно скоро сочли привилегию наказанием. Им стоило большого труда соревноваться с мухами в покрытии плоти чистой одеждой, а после немалые усилия пришлось приложить, чтобы сильно разбухшее к вечеру от жары тело уместить в ставший слишком тесный гроб. Никакой мастер не смог бы вернуть почерневшему лицу прежние очертания, из-за чего вместо всем известного профиля взору пришедших на похороны предстал дорогой гобелен. Однако никто не подвергал сомнению, чьё именно тело лежало под ним. И так же не принято сомневаться в словах пяти кардиналов, лично присутствовавших на мессе, перед которой Папа Александр Шестой, урождённый Родриго Борджа, успел исповедаться, а после — собороваться.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Воспользовавшись затянувшейся болезнью Чезаре, обозлённые на Борджа кардиналы снова растащили объединённую было Италию на отдельные королевства. Сам Чезаре, едва справившись с болезнью, был арестован, бежал сначала в Неаполь, где был заключён в замок Ла-Мота, снова бежал, уже в Наварру, возглавил небольшую армию своего шурина и погиб, попав в засаду на пути из Вианы в Мендавию, пережив отца менее, чем на четыре года.

 


End file.
